Haircut!
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [AU][Twoshot]Todo lo que puede pasar por la mente de una persona cuando está apunto de... CORTARCE EL CABELLO! 'efecto relámpago' XD slight[DarkxKrad][TRADUCCIÓN]... regresé ne! n0n


**Hi minaaaaa!**! >.o

Siee! las 2 semanas terminaron! Y toy FELIZ.. libre como el sol de la mañana io soy liiibre... como el mar.. –Haru se pone a cantar las canciones de su mamá-

Ok ok ... ia pasó… ia pasó xD

Weno pes ete no es el lemon q' tanto esperan xD, pero si se darán cuenta ete fic es muy al estilo **_"Small Problems" _**a los cuales mí me guta llamarlos 'pikeos' xD, siee.. como un pekeño descanso antes de algo grande xDDDDD... es cortito el epis y consta de una continuación... cuyo nombre no me acuerdo ahora xD esq' recién me akabo de enterar de sus existencia xDDDDDDDD)

Sin más q' decir.. les dejo con el 'pikeito' xDDDDD... DISFRÚTENLO.

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Harada Risa

**Genre:** Humor

**Published:** 06-13-05

**Updated:** 06-13-05

**Original Summary:**

AU, Slight DarkxKrad. Krad's going to get his first hair cut...evil grin

**Original disclaimer:**

Will never own DNAngel…woe is me…

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

"**Haircut!"  
by: **_Harada Risa_

**Krad's POV**

Esto no está pasando. ¡Esto no está pasando!.

"Está pasando Krad." Dijo Dark calmadamente mientras manejaba el auto.

"¡Deja de leer mi mente!" grité. "¡Tú eres el único quien me está forzando a hacer esto!"

"¡Oh vamos, todos tiene que hacer esto de vez en cuando!" continuó Dark.

"¡Mantén tus ojos en el camino!" Le ordené mientras casi coalicionamos con un camión. Juro que casi vi la muerte a través mis ojos en ese momento.

"Ese fue un momento interesante". Mi amante de cabellos morados sonrió entre dientes.

Sí, claro. ¡Podríamos estar muertos en este momento si yo no se lo habría hecho notar!.

"Usted Señor Dark, es un conductor muy peligroso." Gruñí.

Él sonrió a mi comentario y agregó, "¡y amo eso!"

"¡Entonces porque te molestas en llevarme al salón de belleza **(1) **para que me corten el cabello, cuando sabes que amo mis rubios cabellos!" Demandé enfadado. "¡Me tomó mucho tiempo para que creciera de ese tamaño!"

Dark hizo un puchero, su labio inferior estaba un poco salido y también temblaba un poco.

¡Demonios, está usando su adorable lindura en mí!

"Entonces¿ya no me amas?" Preguntó en un bien practicado gimoteo.

¡No debo caer, no debo caer! "Um... er"

"¡Te odio!" dijo él.

Genial, ahora creo que lo hice enojar.

"¡Claro que no, estoy locamente enamorado de ti!" exclamé. Si Dark me ve sonrojándome de esta manera nunca voy a escuchar el fin de esto. No era una mala cosa, solo que...

"¡Gracias!" Gritó jovial e inmediatamente dobló y me abrazó.

¿Ven a qué me refiero?

"¡Dark, el camino!" grité. Me solté del abrazo e hice doblar las agitadas llantas, conduciendo al auto cerca a un centro comercial.

Pude escuchar el sonido de los cláxones de los otros carros, pero mi corazón no está funcionado en este momento. Vi la muerte otra vez.

"¿La vida es muy inesperada, no es así?" preguntó Dark. "Vamos, ya llegamos." Dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la puerta del auto.

"¿eh?" dije confundido. "Este es el salón de belleza?"

Mi perdición había llegado... ¡mi pobre cabello!

Ambos salimos del auto y seguí a mi koi silenciosamente, lleno de ansiedad.

Mientras entraba al salón, detrás de Dark, vislumbré la muerte de nuevo. ¡Por qué el destino es tan mezquino y malévolo conmigo hoy.!

"Bienvenidos, cuál de ustedes va a ser atendido?" dijo una chica.

"Él". Respondió Dark apuntándome.

"¡Pase por aquí, por favor!". Dijo la chica arrastrándome hasta una silla.

Habría podido jurar que escuché a mi novio decirme, "Buena suerte". Que alentador departe suya. ¡Especialmente cuando este era su primer corte de cabello en... 17 años!

"Solo relájese, todo va a salir bien... " dijo ella mientras me rodeaba con una manta.

Pero en mi opinión esto es lo que debe haber sucedido:

"¡ENFRENTA A TU PERDICIÓN KRAD, TODO TU MARAVILLOSO Y PRECIOSO CABELLO ME PERTENECE AHORA!" La malvada bruja reía mientras rodeaba a mi cuello con una cadena.

¡AHHH¡Podía sentir a la tijera estar cada vez más y más cerca de mi cabello¡NOOO! Salté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta.

"¡Oh no no lo harás!" Dark rió mientras bloqueaba la entrada. "¡Ahora sufre!" Él tenía una... muy maligna sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a mí con un bate de baseball en la mano.

"¿Um... Dark?" Pregunté vacilante. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba de regreso en la silla y encadenado a ella.

"¡AHORA MIRA A TU CONDENA!"

¡MI POBRE CABELLO!

**Normal POV**

"Krad está roncando de nuevo… " comentó Daisuke desde su asiento en la parte trasera del carro de Dark.

"Olvídalo. Necesitarías más que moverlo para poder despertarlo". Dijo el joven de cabello morado muy seguro. "Apuesto a que está teniendo otro de 'esos' sueños, de nuevo."

"Tal vez…" replicó Satoshi.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a tu novio acerca del viaje al-" Daisuke comenzó, pero fue cortado por Dark.

"Silencio Daisuke, se lo diremos... muy pronto." Sonrió autosuficiente mientras conducía al mismo salón de belleza que el del sueño de Krad.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**(1)_ 'salon'_** .- salón de belleza, pelukería .. eso xP

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

DUN DUN DUN!... xDDDDD

q' tal ne? XD.. les gutó el final?... pero NOOOOOO..este no es el final, ete ser un 'twoshot', así q' la siguiente parte la toy traduciendo muy pronto y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... también voe a poner los fics q' me faltan, los cueles son MUCHOS! T..T (a veces me pregunte en q' &$ me he metido u..uU)

**Reviews BD**

"**Who slept with who last night!"**

**Ishida Rio.-** siee! n¬n, Krad con esa faceta se le ve tan COMESTIBLE!..con zapato y todo! XP... jajaja! –Haru con una tina debajo de sus boca-. Gashiash x el review n..n 

**yumi hiwatari.- **siee! a mí también me guta muto muto tu fic n..n, ta muy weno ne!.. aunq' hubo una vez q' casi t mando a matar pq hiciste sufrir muto a mi Krad T..T, pero eso kedo en el pasado xDDDDDDDDDD. PLZ continúalo n..n. arigato x tu review ne!

**"Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts"**

**Hohenheim mx.-** siee.. q' asko P, pero lo q' + da asko .. es q'... d verdad todas esas crías alcanzan en una cucharón de sopa? O.O...ewwwwwwwww!. Nop te preocupes por lemon, que muy pronto lo voy a traducir, solo kelo actualizarme con los fics q' me faltan... pq si no las autoras me matan xDDDD. Gracias x el review ne! n0n (1era zarihueya)

**"What the hell happened last night!"**

**Ishida Rio.- **jojo..oook xP.. ia vez!.. ia aprendí mi lección, no más A/N... kreo q' eso ia te respondí en un mensajito privado q' t mandé? o.O. arigatou ne! n-n

**Hohenheim mx.- **siee! .. la fórmula pa la felicidad es el DarxKrad! ..x ever! W .., a mi´tampoko gutarme muto el KradxDark, pero hay algunos fics dond es muy gracioso ver a Krad como seme xDDDDDD. POR SUPUESTO PES NINIA Q EL LEMON ES UN DARXKRAD!.. jeje en la vida voe a traducir un SatoshixDaisuke ¬¬ ..si a las justas pude con ete fic T..T.. voe a soportar otro más ¬¬ (aunq' el lemon tiene retazos d SatoshixDaisuke.. ia verás ne xD). Arigatou ne! (ete vale x los 2 review q' me dejaste xDDDDDD...no te sientas estafada xDDDDDD... ia les he dicho q' se fijen en la fecha xD..es imposible q' la autora escriba una continuación ne! xD)

**GadissGrayword.- **yeih! Más ZARIHUEYAS!.. gracias ne! n-n** (2da zarihueya)**

**Aztecaguerrera.- **de nada ne! n..n. y tate atenta pq pronto voe a subir más ne!. gracias x el review ne n..n

**Bakura de Maxwell.-** waaaaaa!.. –Haru se ahoga con tantas zarihueyas- ook ok.. ia entendí el mensaje xDD, voe a intentar traducir el lemon lo antes posible T..T .. ia he recibiedo suficientes amenazas d muerte xD. Una pregunta, pa eso del InuxSehoo.. tu keles q' Inu sea el seme no? o.O. gracias x tu review ne, y saludos a Alex xD. 

**Shingryu Inazuma.- **ok ok..ia no tienes q' esperar.. ia pasaron las 2 semanas xD ( y con muy wenos resultados ..déjame decirte xD), siee realmente se perdieron de algo MUY weno xD, pero no te das cuenta q' Dark y Krad también lo hicieron? XD.. weno almenos ata antes d la mañana xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Gracias x tu review ne n..n

Al fin! Eso fue toooooooooodo xD, ia vengo con nuevos fics ne! n..n

Ja ne! n0n


End file.
